Story Starters
by Noir Et Blanc Shadow Raven
Summary: Hello all, everything in this fic are story ideas I come up with they are all one chapter as I decided whether or not to make them into chapter stories. They will all be various lengths if you want me to continue them just let me know. Also if you have anything in particular you want me to write then just let me know. First story is Pure Crack as well as being completely random.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling. Lil old me only own the plot.**

**Summary: Some of our favorutie characters and not so favorutite get stuck in a room what happens?**

**Warnings: **This is Complete crack though I can make it alot more serious and what not if you want me to continue this.

**People **stuck in the room: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom

Idea came from when I saw a post on a facebook page that was a kind of head cannon changlege had to include a number of stuff and this is the result  


* * *

Harry stared at the others in the room in shock somehow he had managed to be locked in a room with 8 other people and no way to leave. Half of the room's occupants weren't that bad and the others…well who ever locked them in here would come back and find the room in ruins. Who cares that they didn't have access of their magic. Smiling reassuringly at Ginny who looked angry and scared he saw Hannah sitting nervously while Neville sat beside him Hermione but that was not where Harry was staring. On the other side of the room were some of the worst people to ever be locked in a room with and they were Draco Malfoy Vincent Crabbe Pansy Parkinson and worst of all of them sat looking irritatingly calm Tom Bloody Riddle. He knew someone would come help them and it would come soon probably tomorrow. Tomorrow, it will come. Harry chanted in his head before a though came to him standing up knowing he would regret this though it would be quite fun.

"Alright it seems that we are stuck in this room together with no way to leave so let's play a game of truth or dare to pass the time so I suggest a game of truth or dare and for you snotty purebloods it is a muggle game we spin a bottle which we seem to have right here and then whoever it lands on chooses between truth or dare etc. etc." Harry explained with an evil smirk "Oh you also have no choice in the matter and Tommy you're going to try kill me anyway so please don't go making threats and do take a chill pill."

He ran got the bottle before jumping in the middle and was about to spin it when a hard blow landed on his head "Arglesnarf" Harry cried as he landed on the floor choosing to scream that instead of some much more colourful language that he knew.

Glaring at Tom he stood up spun the bottle and smirked as it landed on the one who hit him a very irritated Dark Lord.  
"Okie Dokie Tommy truth or dare?" Voldemort looked like he was going to say something when I thought struck the head of the dark lord and he started grinned evilly

"Truth" He replied simply. Harry pouted before thinking for a moment

"What is your favourite desert" Voldemort raised a brow "Chocolate Pudding" He declared before spinning the bottle it landing on Draco

"Well Draco Truth or dare?" He asked a pale Malfoy who stuttered for a moment "Truth my lord" He said scared when he saw his lords grin

"As a favour to your father I will ask you this. What is your obsession with apples and how far does it go and do not lie I will know and torture you"

He said with a sadistic smirk when he saw the Malfoy heir blushing

"I love them no one can take Apple away we are destined to be together with her soft skin and the glow" He sighed lost in his day dreams when Pansy screamed in shock and of course from a broken heart while the Gryffindor's and lone Hufflepuff started laughing Tom raised an eyebrow and Crab shrugged. Draco blushed again and spun the bottle which landed on Hermione

"Truth" She replied before anyone could ask Draco frowned before thinking

"What do you think of Umbridge?" He asked knowing she hated her but still curious as to what she would say

"She is a…a" Hermione thought for a moment trying to think up with a perfect insult for the toad "A Dementor cat"

She cried ignoring the laughing Harry at the fact she stole his insult which she previously bagged. Spinning the bottle and smiling when it landed on Harry

"DARE" He screamed jumping up on the table

"Fine I dare you Harry to act like a Dinosaur"  
She laughed at the grin Harry sent her before he started growling and acting like a complete five year old before face planting as he moved to where Voldemort was sitting

"RAWRR" The boy who was soon to die screamed into Voldemort's ear before nibbling on the dark lord like he was food before jumping away and spitting

"YOU TASTE GROWSE!" He cried in disgust Dinosaur act gone and trying to find a box of Peppermint Tictacs.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading tell me what you thought if you want me to continue or use an idea similar to this and make something else xD And dear readers do not worry I am still typing Blackout and UB just had a number of problems and been sick also bad case of writers block.**_

ShadowRaven


End file.
